Une simple histoire
by Plague05
Summary: Un simple OS avec un de mes personnages préféré…Je ne suis même pas sûre que vous l’aimeriez. Sirius/OC


_Je m'étais promise de ne plus jamais poster une fanfiction mais j'ai craqué. Ce OS est un cadeau pour une amie très chère à mon cœur._

_Si vous n'aimez pas les guimauves remplies de chocolat, les larmes et les cœurs qui battent à la chamade, ce OS n'est pas fait pour vous. Je vous conseille de passer votre chemin, vous ne perdrez pas votre temps pour rien. Si vous aimez, alors j'espère que ce OS vous plaira..._

_Plague05_

* * *

Une simple histoire…

Il était une fois une histoire, une simple histoire entre une fille et un garçon. Elle aurait pu être une jolie histoire romantique. Malheureusement, le garçon ne regardait jamais la fille en question. Alors pourquoi elle était là, à le regarder, à rire, à sourire lorsqu'elle le voyait. A se sentir si étrangement heureuse, lorsqu'il était à coté d'elle. C'était simple, si candidement simple, parce qu'elle l'aimait. C'était si primaire comme réponse, que ça lui fessait mal. Oui, elle l'aimait et oui, lui ne l'aimait pas.

C'est bête comme durant des mois et des mois, on peut rester là à attendre un sourire, une parole, un geste de sa part et qu'en échange de cette espérance, on ne reçoit rien, rien du tout. Mais, on continue à l'aimer en silence, sans un bruit, de peur que tout s'envole…

Esther Ravensbarn était une jeune fille parmi tant d'autre. Elle était une jeune sorcière qui fréquentait le collège Poudlard dans lequel elle venait de passer 6 années de sa vie. Elle appartenait à la maison des Gryffondors, avait des amies et était une élève studieuse. Elle était comme les autres, sauf qu'elle était amoureuse. Et malheureusement, ce garçon n'était pas n'importe qui.

Lors d'un joli mois de printemps, Esther était assise près d'un chêne dans le parc du château. Postés un peu plus loin d'elle, en direction du lac, ses yeux fixaient un groupe de 4 adolescents. Etrangement, son regard se posait, plus longtemps, sur l'un d'entre eux.

Pendant des mois et des mois, elle l'avait observé en silence, fessant taire à jamais le mal qui la rongeait. Elle connaissait toutes ses manies, ses habitudes, ses passions, ses amis. Et pourtant, lui, il ne savait rien d'elle. Et malgré l'appartenance à la même maison, il ignorait son existence. Drôle de situation, n'est ce pas ? Elle la payait tous les jours pour cause de timidité.

Elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer des autres, ni se faire passer pour une fille facile. Elle n'en avait ni le charisme, ni le caractère. Elle ne voulait juste un peu d'attention de sa part, à lui. Mais que faire, lorsque la crainte vous entrave tous espoirs de courage. Comme la vie, la peur est cruelle. Parfois, elle vous permettait d'avancer et d'autre fois, lorsqu'en l'enjeu est beaucoup plus important, voir, même trop important, elle vous stop dans votre élan. « Le courage est la panache du fort », alors, Esther n'était pas forte, elle était simplement lâche. Et en plus, elle perdait son temps et son bonheur.  
C'est dommage, de perdre une part de sa vie pour un garçon, surtout comme celui là.

Son nom était notoriété publique. Sirius Black, un nom bien connu de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Le coureur de Poudlard, oui, elle était amoureuse du coureur de Poudlard, du traite à sang, du maraudeur, de l'apollon du château. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas amoureuse de cette facette mise en avance par ce dernier. Non, ce qu'elle aimait, c'était la force de son amitié avec James, l'intelligence qu'il pouvait avoir face un redoutable élève comme Remus ou encore le courage qu'il apportait à quelqu'un semblable à Peter. C'était ce personnage là qu'elle aimait et non l'image du beau don juan de l'école. Certes, Sirius Black était un individu plein de charme, mais il avait d'autres qualités qu'elle avait pris soin de découvrir.  
Peut être que ce garçon là en valait-il la peine ?

« Avec toi ou sans toi, je t'aime ». Ce diction était devenu son favori. Oui, car même si lui ne l'aimait pas, elle l'aimait. Parfois, l'amour nous rend égoïste, on ne souhait plus qu'une seule chose, garder l'être que l'on aime au près de soi. Mais, Sirius n'est pas une chose, il était un être humain qui avait des envies et des désirs qui pouvaient être totalement différentes des siennes. Par son amour, Esther devait respect sa volonté, accepter le fait, que peut être, il ne voudrait d'elle. Mais toute façon, même sans lui, elle l'aimerait toujours.

C'était cette possibilité, cette éventualité qui l'empêchait de se déclarer. Car, une fois, l'aveu confessé, tout espoir n'existera plus dans le cadre d'un refus de la part de l'homme que l'on aime. En fait, c'était la perte de l'espoir, qu'un jour elle pourrait former un couple avec lui, qui lui fessait si peur. Ca si fait mal, un rêve qui se meurt.

Cependant, elle devait aller le voir, lui parler. Au moins, lui faire signer de sa présence si elle voulait avoir une chance avec lui. Elle devait faire un effort, se faire violence pour une fois rendre sa vie meilleure qu'avant. Parce que même si, il la repoussait, elle aurait un poids en moins, elle saurait qu'elle avait essayé. Parce que même si un rêve qui meurt, peut faire mal, il peut aussi être libérateur d'une souffrance trop ancrée en soi pour en sortir toute seule. Et s'il disait oui, alors ce serait le bonheur absolu.

Rassemblant son courage, Esther se leva de l'endroit ou elle s'était assise. Elle commença à se diriger vers le groupe qu'elle avait si bien observé depuis un moment. Puis, soudain, elle changea de direction pour s'orienter vers le château.

Oui, demain, elle ira lui parler. Juste pour mettre fin à sa simple histoire. Car, aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…»

* * *

_S'il est trop con pour ne pas voir la magnifique femme qui est en toi (oui parce qu'à notre âge, même si on ne l'accepte pas toujours, on est des femmes), c'est parce qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi. Mais, dans tous les cas, je reste très fière de toi. Moi aussi, j'y ai cru et mon coeur est meurtri à la vue de ta peine et de tes larmes. Je te conseille la douleur plutôt que la souffrance._

_N'oublie pas que moi, je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il se passe. Et tu peux toujours compté sur moi. Ne doute jamais de mon affection._

_Ton petit capricorne d'amour_

_PS: Le temps ne guérit jamais les blessures, il les apaise_


End file.
